


sugar!

by seolstice



Series: short loona fics [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, baby 97z, baby viseul, crackfic ig, vivi kinda chaotic ig, yes yvesoul are little devils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolstice/pseuds/seolstice
Summary: It’s the sugar, she just knows. It’s always the sugar.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Series: short loona fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	sugar!

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short one i decided to write after eating jelly beans and getting high from it. i forgot to finish it that time but now that i'm high off the milo i just ate, i got to actually finish it uwu  
> it's nothing serious, and i classify this one as crackfic where yeojin is not the chaotic one.

Yerim doesn’t really know what got her into agreeing to fetch her little niece in school today. Because first, she isn’t fond of children, and second, she hates going to school because teachers scare her for some reason.

Anyway it’s too late to back out now. She just hopes nothing goes bad today so she and Kahei can go home quickly and safely.

The calming façade of the school tells her it’s going to be an easy job of fetching but girl, is she so wrong about that!

Upon taking a step into the building, she is welcomed by a swarm of kids running around the halls having numerous sweet treats in their hands, their shirts tainted with—wait, is that ice cream? What has Yerim arrived to…

Apparently her cousin has forgotten to inform her that Kahei and the rest of the children in the kindergarten are attending a dessert party and that is being held right after their dismissal. And the worse part, it ends at 2 PM. Yerim looks at her wristwatch, it’s just 1 PM. Great. She has to stay for an additional hour.

Yerim looks around for her little niece and when she spots her, Kahei gives her a big toothy smile. Not even her well-composed little niece is spot free. Her face is smeared with tons of melted chocolate, her pretty dress is painted with an assortment of colors. Yerim doesn’t even wanna know what those are.

“Auntie!” Kahei on her tippy toes dashes towards her, her little arms flapping at her side.

This little chocolate monster is about to glomp her, good thing Yerim is quick to scoop her by the waist to lift her up instead. She does _not_ want to have her sweatshirt dirtied. Kahei giggles heartily.

“You’re _HERE_ ! We just ate a _LOT_ of stuff!! It’s _FUN_!”

Yerim puts her niece down, and squats so they could talk at eye level. “Are you enjoying?”

“YES! I wanna see Sullie open my gift for her!!! She’s gonna be SO SURPRISED!!”

Seeing Kahei happy like that makes Yerim’s heart swell. She may not be fond of children but her little niece sure does things to her auntie heart. She loves this kid after all.

“Children! Let’s go back to the dining area! It’s time to sing the birthday song and blow the candles!” Yerim freezes when she hears this. It’s a voice of an adult, probably Kahei’s teacher speaking.

She hears footsteps approaching right behind her and the same voice is suddenly much closer this time. “Kahei, Haseul is looking for you! She wants you to blow candles with her”

Kahei squeals, then leaps from where she stands and basically runs to the direction of the dining hall, leaving Yerim with the stranger she has yet to see.

When Yerim turns around, she is met with a rather smaller figure, much like a high schooler, but she’s in formal uniform. She is a teacher? Yerim can tell by the looks of it. But how? She looks so young to be one, she thinks to herself. For the first time in forever, Yerim is not intimidated by a teacher.

“You’re Kahei’s chaperone for today, right?” Yerim nods as she waits for some kind of an instruction to go back to the waiting shed. She shouldn’t be here in the halls anyway. “You can join us inside. Have yourself some treats as well.” The teacher smiles and it pulls the strings of Yerim’s heart. Wait, _what the hell?_

* * *

There are no more than twenty children inside the dining area making so much noise and it gives Yerim a massive headache. She doesn’t know how two teachers could handle the number of students like that, but the little minions are quite behaved as they sit on their tiny chairs. (Their voices are just unbearable altogether.)

Kahei stands proudly next to another girl in her age in front of everyone else. Ah, the birthday celebrant, what’s her name again, Hazel?

The happy birthday song should have been a short one but the children are having fun singing variations of it and the teachers seem to pay no mind as long as the students are happy. Yerim is _not_ happy though, she wishes she has had the heart to decline that one teacher from earlier so she could’ve just wasted her time inside her car, but somehow she couldn’t say no. _WHY??_

“Seullie, blow your candles now!”

“Kahei, Kahei! Help me!”

More giggles. Blow blow blow! Yay! Happy birthday!

Finally! Yerim thinks to herself. It’s time to open presents now. She doesn’t really care about that so she wanders around, taking interest in the food displayed at one edge of the room.

“JESUS CHRIST”

Apart from the normal birthday party cuisine that’s left to be served, there’s a variety of desserts—shit tons of them, Yerim feels like she’s about to collapse from the diabetes she’s about to get just by looking. It’s a dessert party after all, why is Yerim even surprised?

“Here you go!” Yerim flinches from where she stands. There’s that teacher again and now she’s offering her a cup of milktea.

 _Holy shit, Yerim, do not take it_ — “Thank you,” she gives into temptation anyway, it’s not like she’ll drink it. She’ll just have to find a way to dispose that later when the teacher is not looking. To Yerim, it just feels so impolite to reject the drink especially when that teacher is smiling at her like she’s the love of Yerim’s life. _Wait_ —Anyway the teacher is gone in the crowd once again, leaving Yerim to muse on her own.

She takes this opportunity to sneak out and throw the item because in no way Yerim would be drinking that knowing the side effects that horrendous thing has on her. But she’s not even a meter away from the door when she hears tiny voices behind her, chanting in some cult-like manner.

“Chug,” one of them whispers.

“Chug,” now two of them tiny gremlins chant at the same time.

“Chug!!!” holy heck, how did Kahei suddenly appear with them??? “Auntie, chug!!!”

“Wha—”

“We know what you’re thinking. Don’t throw it, you’re gunna waste food,” the tallest among them says.

“Sooyoung is right. You’re an adult, you should know better,” the second one reminds her.

God, when did kindergartners start minding an adult’s business??? It’s not a huge waste for Yerim to throw a cup of milktea??? She can even buy a lot of it and give to children in that party.

Yerim heaves a huge sigh, “Listen, kids-“

“CHUG!!!!” Now that makes Yerim wince. How in the world can her little princess Kahei start squealing like a wild animal just right now?????

It’s the sugar, she just knows. _It’s always the sugar_.

“Auntie, **CHUG**!”

“Jinsoul and I are watching you,” dare this little Sooyoung speak to her like she’s older than Yerim.

“You should be thankful Miss Yeojin gave you hers, that’s the last of it in this party”

Sure, Yerim is not fond of children, but these two kindergartners—Sooyoung and Jinsoul—are inducing her phobia of children; they’re frightening her because of their evil glares. If Kahei isn’t there, Yerim would think she’s about to get murdered by some 2-feet tall creatures.

“Chug.” Jinsoul and Sooyoung demand from her one more time. Yerim feels cold sweats dripping from her forehead.

She complies anyway just to get this shit done so she could get out of there quickly.

* * *

Yerim regrets everything.

Well, at least those two minions have finally left her alone, and Kahei is back to playing with Haseul.

Now she is faced with a more horrifying event that is just about to occur.

Milktea’s side effects on her.

She clutches the empty cup as she walks her way outside the dining area. She’s looking for a washroom where she could meditate in case the sugar rush starts kicking in and works its way around her systems. Unfortunately, she starts feeling lightheaded soon after she steps out. It’s the first side effect.

Yerim blinks, she tries _really_ hard to focus on her surroundings as her vision turns blurry.

“Hello? Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am” are Yerim’s last words before passing out.

* * *

“Oh, you’re awake”

“Holy shit is this what heaven looks like?” Yerim innocently asks the prettiest person she has ever seen in her life.

Wait, something is wrong here. She’s just in a white room. This is a clinic and isn’t that the teacher from earlier— “Fuck! I’m sorry … Shit! I cursed again!”

The teacher just laughs at her antics, thank god she doesn’t take Yerim’s gullibility negatively.

“You passed out earlier in the hallway,” she tells Yerim as she hands her a glass of water.

“Yeah sorry, it happens when I take in too much sugar”

The teacher is taken aback by the revelation, “Oh no, is it the milktea I gave you earlier?”

“Yeah—No!!!” Yerim freaks out. She finds it hard to search for words to explain herself. “It’s not your fault, it was actually those kids’ fault, I was trying to throw it away but they caught me and—WAIT NO, I’M SORRY I WASN’T-I’ll just shut up, you know”

Yerim is panicking but it’s obviously not because of the sugar.

The teacher stares at her before chuckling again. _Should Yerim take that as a sign that she hasn’t offended her in anyway? Maybe so_. She clears her throat, “The party is over now, and the children have gone home.”

“Holy—I was _dead_ that long?”

“You were just _unconscious_ ”

“Where’s Kahei, oh my god, I am so dead, her mother will kill me if _those_ kids couldn’t”

The teacher smiles at her, it's like the nth time that day, oh is Yerim so lucky to have it witnessed over and over again, “She’s with Haseul in my office. They’re just drawing, don’t worry.”

Yerim is relieved by the news. Thank god there’s a responsible adult here who actually knows how to manage kids instead of passing out because of excessive sugar intake when she was threatened by kindergartners.

The two of them head out of the room after making sure Yerim is finally able to stand on her two feet. She’s no longer dizzy at least, but she is faced with the second side effect of the sugar: hyperactivity.

This phase can exist in the form of Yerim being fidgety or Yerim being too talkative. By the looks of it, today she’s having the latter.

She couldn’t stop talking, there’s numerous TMI she has just shared with the teacher walking to her side. Sometimes Yerim feels like the teacher isn’t listening but she smiles occasionally to inform Yerim that she’s still paying attention to her stories.

Yerim should be afraid of her since she’s a teacher but whatever happened to that? This one doesn’t look scary at all, if any, Yerim would love to keep her in her pocket. She’s just so cute and adorable. _Have you seen the way she smiles??!!_

“I don’t know but those kids really scared me, their names are, what was it again,” Yerim realizes they’re already taking a turn and slowly approaching that one room where her niece is staying. “Sooyoung and Jinsoul was it—What the hell, principal’s office????? Why are we here???? Did I do something wrong? Do chaperones get reported???? Oh no am I getting a detention? Is that possible for me???”

The teacher beside her breaks into a fit of giggles. _Oh her voice, it’s a music to Yerim’s ears_. “No, no, this is my office.”

“This??? Is your office?” Yerim points at the door. There’s a plate that says Principal’s Office. “YOU’RE THE PRINCIPAL?”

“I’m Im Yeojin, the principal of this school. Nice to meet you.”

Holy shit. Yerim has just embarrassed herself in front of the principal of this school. She also collapsed in her presence. And she has admitted to attempting to throw the cup of milktea she gave her!!! The list could go longer if Yerim’s going to add all the things she just did after waking up in the clinic. What a way to introduce herself!

“N-nice to meet you, I’m Choi Yerim… Kahei’s aunt”

Yeojin smiles at her.

“Auntie Yerim!” Kahei jumps to hug her. “You’re back!”

“Yeah, I’m alive.” Yerim takes a quick look at her niece. She has changed outfit and she looks more presentable this time. Haseul too has been free from the messy dress she’s wearing earlier. Yeojin probably did all this, she’ll thank her for that.

“Ready to go home?”

Kahei groans, “Not yet, please!!!” Yerim witnesses both her niece and Haseul’s smiles falter into small pouts. “We’re still finishing our drawings!!!”

Yerim would really love to stay for her niece’s sake, but she’s already embarrassed herself enough in front of the principal that she just wants to disappear from the school and forget that this day happened. Also, the clock says 2:10, they should really be going home.

“Please, let’s stay longer! Let us just finish this!” Kahei pleads.

“Pretty please?” Haseul joins.

“Please, let them finish their drawings,” Now that voice doesn’t belong to any of the kids. Yerim looks at the principal. “It gives them sense of accomplishment and that makes them happy. Plus, they’ll have something to show their parents later”

Yerim doesn’t want to think there’s any other reason why the principal wants them to stay longer apart from that but is Yeojin actually blushing? Excuse me, but why???? _Don’t get Yerim’s hopes high??_

“We can talk while waiting…” Yeojin smiles sheepishly. _Oh my god? What is going on?_ “I’d like to know more about you…”

Yerim doesn’t know if it’s the third side effect of the sweet drink she drank earlier but she can feel her cheeks go warm when she says sure. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i remember yeojin said she wanted to become a teacher if she wasn't an idol...


End file.
